


Bedtime

by Svarto



Series: Sonic Boom Oneshots [4]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svarto/pseuds/Svarto
Summary: Tails keeps staying up late, so Sonic decides to take his buddy's sleep schedule into his own hands.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic Boom Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Bedtime

“Ok bud, bedtime.” 

“‘M not tired.” Tails replied, not even bothering to look up from the machine he was working on. 

‘ _Yeah right.’_ , Sonic thought, glaring the fox down from the doorway. It seemed that _he_ was the one getting tired, mostly of hearing the same excuse each night and then having to listen to the kit whine about being exhausted the morning after. It was currently midnight, and Tails wasn’t anywhere close to winding down for bed. He was probably planning on staying up till 4 am tinkering, like he had been doing nightly for the past month. He _had_ to find a way to break him out of this cycle, it was unhealthy.

And annoying.

“Dude, you’ve been sleeping less than 5 hours a night. You need more than that,” Sonic argued, walking up next to the fox and crossing his arms. Tails seemed preoccupied with what he was working on, only giving him a cursory glance before returning to screwing in a circuit board on the machine he had in front of him. 

“I’m fine. Gimme another hour, just gotta wrap this up.” Sonic huffed in frustration. This kid…

Generally, Sonic was very… _minimalistic_ , when it came to rules. He trusted his sidekick to take care of himself and use his own judgment, since he was usually very independent and mature. Hell, the kid was generally more responsible than _him_ with these sorts of things (not that that was saying much). He rarely had to remind him to clean up or the like, only a gentle push when he was completely absorbed in a project. In fact, Tails would usually be the one reminding _him_ to do his chores and take care of himself.

This trend did not seem to extend to sleeping.

When it came to sleep, Tails would do anything to postpone it, staying up late to work on his inventions, watch tv, play games, or even _read_ , which was the most perplexing of all of those to the hedgehog. He’d never really gotten a good explanation as to why the fox struggled so much with it, something about trouble winding down mixed with a general underestimation of how long something will take. Regardless, he clearly needed a bit more guidance here. Sonic leaned on the workbench slightly so he could obstruct his view, forcing the kit to look at him.

“I’m serious, _Miles._ Wrap it up **_now_ **.” This finally drew the kit’s attention to him, as he definitely recognized that tone, especially when used with his real name. Amy would jokingly call it his ‘dad voice’, since it was the tone he used with Tails when he needed to get him to listen, but the effectiveness of it had unfortunately decreased as the kit grew older. Still, it always made the fox at least pause.

Tails narrowed his eyes, tapping his screwdriver on the table in a calm rage. 

“I already told you, _Needlemouse,_ I’m. _Not._ **_Tired_ **.” 

The workshop laid in complete silence as they both stubbornly glared at each other, the only noise was the humming of the lights and soft rustling of the trees outside. They waited in a tense quiet for a few more moments, before Sonic started growing restless, tapping his foot in frustration. Tails smirked, seeing that he was about to win their little staring contest. It was always so simple to win over the hedgehog, all you needed was a smidgen of patience. 

“That’s it.” Giving up on the staring contest, Sonic opted instead to pull the kit out of the chair, scooping him up bridal style, which quickly changed to just trying to grab him best he could as Tails started trying to squirm out, gripping the workbench with his claws.

“Wha– HEY!” The fox cried out, “Put me down!!”

“I’ll put you down–,” Sonic tugged sharply to unlatch his claws from the bench, “–when I get you to your bed!” 

There was an annoyed growl from the younger as Sonic finally managed to grip him securely, hoisting him over a shoulder and marching to the workshop door. The kit was still attempting to fight, purposely hitting him in the face with his fluffy tails to obstruct his view. It unfortunately did not phase the hedgehog, who simply grabbed them both and pinned them down, shooting a playful glare at his brother. 

When they reached the door he swiveled around, looking over the workshop. He still couldn’t help but feel impressed every time he looked at it in its entirety. Blackboards covered in sketches and math he’d never understand, old inventions from previous adventures lined up on the shelves, plus dozens of old electronics the fox had scavenged from yard sales and dumps to take apart and reuse for new mechanics. Despite all the clutter, it was definitely some sort of order to where everything was, though only Tails seemed to understand it. He knew the kit could tell you the name and location of every nail in the building with his eyes closed, the whole workshop was like an extension of himself. 

Sonic was drawn from his thoughts with a light kicking on his chest. Tails had started swinging his legs impatiently, trying to appear grumpy about his predicament while clearly suppressing a yawn. The hedgehog pulled his brother a bit closer, grinning at him.

“Anything I gotta put away or turn off before we leave?” There was a small sigh as the fox finally gave in to his fate. 

“...Just the lights.”

Sonic flicked the light switch, watching the fluorescent lights flicker out before stepping out of the workshop, locking the doors behind him. The wind was cool and damp, with stars shining through the light clouds. He breathed in the fall air, enjoying the stillness for a moment, before zipping to the door of the main house and stepping inside. He could feel that Tails had completely given up resisting, instead, he was relaxing into him, burying his face into his quills as his arms were draped loosely over his shoulders. 

Sonic lightly tossed the kit onto his bed, watching him sleepily kick off his sneakers before crawling underneath the blankets. His eyes were already droopy with exhaustion as he curled up in his namesakes. Sonic had to bite back a laugh, stepping forward to smooth out the blankets on his form.

“Ohh, now look who’s ready for sleep!” He teased lightly.

“.... _Shut._ ” Came a muffled reply, which drew a chuckle from the hedgehog as he pulled off the kit’s goggles and ruffled away the indents they had left in his fur. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, don’t try and sneak out ‘cause I _will_ just drag you back in. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah…” he murmured, yawning as he closed his eyes, snuggling more into his pillow.

“Good. G’night, lil’ buddy.”

“Night big bro… love you.” 

He smiled, giving the kit’s head a final pat before moving to the couch and pulling a blanket over himself. This was probably the fastest he’d gotten the fox to sleep in a while, turns out that all he needed was a proper push–or, er, lift. He could already hear that the kit was half asleep, his breathing had slowed down and movements stilled. It was probably about time for him to join him, so Sonic closed his eyes, letting the whistling of the wind lull him into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ironically enough i wrote this at 2am 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
